


More than a rage machine

by AlexTheShipper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Feels, Lonely Bruce, Lonely Tony, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, nice Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets out of the suit to talk to Hulk, Bruce is furious that the engineer would take that risk. Now they're both scared they've ruined their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a rage machine

"Hey big guy." Tony called as he landed next to the Hulk. Before The Hulk could respond their was the sound of a blaster powering up, and suddenly Tony was wrapped in a wall of green muscle.

"HULK SMASH" He roared as he pulled away from Tony leaping at the thing that had just shot him. Tony moved quickly to provide unnecessary air support. Hulk seemed fine handling the robot all on his own. Eventually he finished smashing it and turned to Tony.

"Nice job Mean Green." Tony said.

"Tin Man okay?" The Hulk demands and Tony is a little touched.

"Yeah big guy, thanks for saving me." Tony says with a smile.

"Hulk see, okay?" He reaches out to lift Tony.

"One sec." Tony says and initiates the suit removal. He steps out and feels himself scooped up in The Hulks giant green hand. He hears a gasp behind him and The Hulk roars hunching protectively over him.

"IDIOT!" Tony yells at whoever it is. "YOU UTTER MORON, PUT THE GUN DOWN AND BACK THE FUCK OFF, THANK YOU." Tony yells.

"No gun." Hulk roars at the shield agent. "No hurt Tin Man." He demands as he loosens his grip. The man drops his gun.

"Hey, Jolly Green. Look at me." Tony requests and Hulks huge head swings down toward him. "I promise I'll make sure the IDIOTS with guns don't hurt Bruce okay. They think you're scary, that's all." Tony says. "Can I ha-"

"Why think Hulk scary?" Hulk demands from the shocked agent. "You hurt Banner. Hulk protect. Hulk not bad." The agent squeaks.

"No big green you're not. You're good, wonderful even. You saved my life, but Bruce is probably pretty hungry now. Can you let him back?" Tony requests. Hulk nods.

"Bye friend Tony."

 

Bruce wasn't supposed to find out, but Clint saw what happened. It went in the mission report, and Bruce read it.

 

"What were you thinking?" Bruce lectured not giving Tony a chance to respond. "He could have killed you, on accident, Tony. I don't understand your constant need to have your life at risk. What's your fucking problem?" Bruce knew he was angrier than was probably reasonable, but he couldn't be at fault for Tony's death, it would kill him. Tony needed to be more careful.

"What's my problem? What's your problem? Mean Green wouldn't hurt me." Tony defends the monster living in Bruce's head and it makes him angry, but the Hulk is content to stay out of it.

"All he does is hurt people Tony, that's who he is." Bruce scolds. "He's a giant green rage machine."

"You're wrong." Tony's trying to put his thoughts into words, his brain always works faster than his mouth. He just needs to explain that The Hulk isn't a bad guy just because every time he comes out someone has a gun to his head, he's only defending himself, and Bruce. Tony doesn't get a chance to speak though. Bruce storms out.

At first Tony's thoughts circle around defending the big guy and defending himself. It isn't until he looks up and realizes he's the only one in the room that it hits him, Bruce hates him now. Bruce left.

"JARVIS scotch." He calls heading for the bar.

"Sir, I don't think-" JARVIS starts.

"Don't care, need booze." Tony snaps. That's how Bruce finds him two hours later drinking scotch out of the bottle he's curled himself around on the couch.

"Tony?" Bruce asks and the man swivels to see him. His eyes are red ringed, almost as if he was crying.

"Bruce?" Tony asks voice raw.

"I'm sorry." Bruce whispers. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay. Just, please don't leave." Tony whispers. "I can count the number of friends I have on one hand Bruce, and I invented half of them. I don't want you to give up on me, but I won't blame you." Tony shrugs. "I may seem like an egotistical asshole, but I know there's a reason I only have two people who can actually stand me. I'm not exactly friend material."

"Three." Bruce says.

"What?"

"Three, assuming the two you meant were Pepper and Rhodey. Three." Bruce says. "I do like you Tony, I just worry is all."

"You mean that?" Tony asks, wide hopeful eyes meet Bruce's.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have friends either Tony. People tend to treat me more like a bomb than a person. You don't." Bruce settles onto the couch next to Tony.

"Our lives suck." Tony mumbles leaning toward Bruce.

"Tony, we're superheros." Bruce says, as if it would counteract the suckiness.

"That's why our lives suck!" Tony flops into his lap dramatically. "The tragic back story, the shitty life, it comes with the superhero gig. Oh the humanity." Tony looks up at him with a smirk. "Or, you know, sort of humanity. Mean Green." Bruce sticks his tongue out at him and Tony laughs delighted.

"Shut up Tin Man." Bruce grumbles.

"Make me." Tony wasn't expecting that to work, but suddenly Bruce's lips were on his and Tony forgot how to breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I-I'm so sorry. Tony, I didn-" Bruce babbles at him.

"If you're about to say you didn't mean to please don't." Tony looks devastated at the thought.

"I just-" Bruce tries to explain.

"Don't apologize. I get it, you regret kissing me. Now please, stop apologizing. Did you really hate it that much?" Tony shifts out of his lap, looking like someone kicked his puppy.

"What? No. I just- I thought you'd. You like me?" Bruce asks. Tony nods still staring miserably at his toes. "So if I were to kiss you again, you'd be okay with that?" Bruce asks.

"Not if you regret it after." Tony mumbles and then Bruce's lips are on his.

"Good." Bruce says. "We should go on a date."

"After sex. First there will be fucking." Tony says dragging Bruce toward the bedroom. "Sex then dates and extravagant gifts, like new lab equipment."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter for smut. Yay or Nay?


End file.
